


Sweet, like a crush

by michirukaiou7



Series: Somewhere I belong [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/">The Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2014</a>, 04. Dessert</p><p>La vita avrebbe potuto continuare così per chissà quanto – a volte Blaine si chiedeva se ci fosse o meno una data di scadenza alla sua esistenza da Nightbird, ma non sapeva né voleva mai darsi una risposta, perché entrambe le opzioni gli facevano venire il magone e aveva ancora abbastanza tempo per dirsi Ci penserò, non è il caso di angosciarsi adesso.<br/>Non sapeva quando quel momento sarebbe arrivato, probabilmente avrebbe finito per avere una mezza crisi isterica dopo la laurea, quando si sarebbe trovato impossibilitato a districarsi decentemente tra Blaine e Nightbird, o forse gli sarebbe giunta l’illuminazione da un momento all’altro, così, a sorpresa: intanto aveva le sue lezioni, la boxe e le ronde notturne a tenerlo impegnato, soprattutto quelle che finivano due o tre volte alla settimana davanti alla finestra della camera di Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, like a crush

La vita avrebbe potuto continuare così per chissà quanto – a volte Blaine si chiedeva se ci fosse o meno una data di scadenza alla sua esistenza da Nightbird, ma non sapeva né voleva mai darsi una risposta, perché entrambe le opzioni gli facevano venire il magone e aveva ancora abbastanza tempo per dirsi _Ci penserò, non è il caso di angosciarsi adesso_.

Non sapeva quando quel momento sarebbe arrivato, probabilmente avrebbe finito per avere una mezza crisi isterica dopo la laurea, quando si sarebbe trovato impossibilitato a districarsi decentemente tra _Blaine_ e _Nightbird_ , o forse gli sarebbe giunta l’illuminazione da un momento all’altro, così, a sorpresa: intanto aveva le sue lezioni, la boxe e le ronde notturne a tenerlo impegnato, soprattutto quelle che finivano due o tre volte alla settimana davanti alla finestra della camera di Kurt. Lo scambio di fiori e biscotti (ultimamente aveva trovato una busta molto più grande che conteneva un sacchetto pieno zeppo di muffin, perché, spiegava Kurt nella lettera, il suo tempo si era ridotto drasticamente e quelli erano più veloci da fare anche se il cosidetto ragazzo della sua coinquilina e le crisi di fame nervosa dell’altra coinquilina si abbattevano sulla sua scorta e la polverizzavano in una serata) era ormai il pretesto per scambiarsi lettere su lettere: nell’epoca degli smartphone, delle email, di Skype e di Whatsapp, in cui persino gli sms erano considerati un’anticaglia, loro si scrivevano pagine e pagine di quaderno a settimana come fossero rimasti incastrati in qualche strano romanzo dei secoli passati – e Blaine, malgrado i crampi e la sindrome del tunnel carpale che era convinto di aver sviluppato perché, si sarebbe lagnata sua madre, _voi giovani siete così abituati a schiacciare tasti e tastini che anche stilare una lista della spesa su carta vi fa venire i sudori freddi_ , Blaine non avrebbe mai optato per scrivere tutta quell’apparentemente interminabile sequela di chiacchiere al computer; avrebbe potuto, no?, aveva persino la stampante in casa (lusso che la maggior parte degli studenti non poteva permettersi, vuoi per lo spazio, vuoi per il costo): eppure l’idea che la carta si tocca mentre si scrive, che l’inchiostro a volte sbava, a volte preme troppo e a volte sembra sul punto di scaricarsi, il fatto che carta e penna siano il segno tangibile della mano che ha scritto proprio _lì_ , in quel momento, doveva aver risvegliato quella parte scandalosamente imbarazzante del suo essere – quella che lo aveva portato a paralizzare un piano del Gap per una serenata con quell’altra manica di imbecilli che erano stati i suoi compagni di scuola, quando s’era messo in testa di corteggiare un ragazzo che lavorava lì.

 _Mai più_ , si era ripromesso. _Mai più_ una roba del genere (per prendersi un due di picche grosso come un palazzo dritto in faccia, oltretutto).

Eccolo ora a strappare il secondo foglio, ormai pieno pure quello, dal quaderno ad anelli.

 _Va beh, ma questo non è imbarazzante a quel livello. Quello è un tempo ormai passato!_ _No?_

Fattasi sera uscì, prelevò una rosa gialla dal fioraio sotto casa (il proprietario era un omone grande e grosso con l’aria seria, tanto che Blaine aveva avuto soggezione di entrare là dentro i primi tempi, almeno finché una volta non era entrato mentre lui era al telefono, lo aveva visto mettere in pausa la comunicazione per servirlo e, quando era uscito, lo aveva visto riprendere la cornetta e dire _Scusa Sarah, ma era entrato quel ragazzo, quello col gel che passa un paio di volte a settimana a comprare i fiori alla fidanzata. Non pensavo esistessero più persone del genere sotto i settantanni, Dio lo benedica!_ ), rientrò in casa, ci spillò su la lettera e poi mise il costume di Nightbird: assicurò il fiore nella tasca più lunga della cintura (pace se si fosse sgualcito un po’: alle due di notte non si trovavano fiori e lui non aveva voglia di andarli a spiccare dai balconi e dai giardini di qualche ignaro cittadino come gli era capitato di fare le prime volte) e diede inizio alla sua ronda.

Quella fu una serata fortunata: riuscì a strappare dalle grinfie di un fidanzato ubriaco una ragazza, a legarlo ben stretto ad un palo della luce in attesa che arrivasse la polizia e attese con lei che arrivasse la sorella a recuperarla, elargendo fazzolettini per asciugarle le lacrime e pulirle il trucco sciolto e una mezza tavoletta di cioccolata, che lei sgranocchiò con morsi da affamata ridendo, tra gli ultimi singhiozzi, _io dovrei essere a dieta, pensa!_.

Sequestrò e affidò ad un tassista un paio di patenti di un gruppetto di universitari troppo ubriachi, riuscì a rincorrere uno scippatore (e quasi si ammazzò su una macchia di unto per terra durante l’inseguimento) e, come se non bastasse, ritrovò il cucciolo che si era perso di un annuncio mentre dava una controllata ad un giardino pubblico – quella fu una fortuna sfacciata, perché se il cane non avesse uggiolato così disperato da sotto un cespuglio e lui non si fosse ritrovato i capelli pieni di foglie e pure qualche rametto per tirarlo fuori, probabilmente non si sarebbe soffermato imprecando su una panchina per ripulirsi e non avrebbe notato il cartello che svolazzava attaccato al lampione; quando fece per prendere in braccio il cucciolo, quello gli fece la pipì sugli stivali e, fatta una seconda sosta ad una fontanella per riparare il prima possibile al danno, aveva finalmente telefonato a casa dei padroni e, ottenuto l’indirizzo, glielo aveva fatto ritrovare dentro il cancello.

Insomma, una serata di quelle in cui finiva tutto bene e lui non doveva portarsi a casa il magone di una vita irrimediabilmente danneggiata, ma una delle sue preferite (non così frequenti come avrebbe voluto, purtroppo): con l’animo leggero si diresse a casa di Kurt, si issò sulla scala antincendio, raggiunse la finestra... e, per la prima volta da settimane, non trovò niente. Né busta, né luce, né lettera. Sbirciò, per quanto poteva, all’interno della stanza e si accorse che tutta la casa sembrava essere al buio, che quindi probabilmente non c’era nessuno: si disse che probabilmente erano usciti tutti insieme per locali, ma c’era qualcosa di strano – Kurt non faceva mai così tardi fuori casa (erano le due passate) e soprattutto, illuminando la stanza con la torcia, vide che il sacchetto destinato a lui era sulla scrivania.

Decise di sedersi sulla scala e attendere (per una volta non aveva lezione, l’indomani) e ci volle un’ora prima che le luci della casa si accendessero, avvicinandosi progressivamente alla stanza di Kurt: cercando di non farsi vedere, rimanendo il più possibile nascosto dietro al muro, vide la coinquilina più bassa (Kurt gli aveva scritto che si chiamava Rachel) tenere aperte le tende, mentre l’altra ragazza, Santana, entrava sorreggendo Kurt, che zoppicava e aveva la postura incerta di qualcuno a cui avevano rifilato parecchi antidolorifici. Insieme lo stesero sul materasso e, prima di ritirarsi per non assistere quando lo avrebbero svestito, Nightbird poté notare che la caviglia destra aveva una vistosa fasciatura – ma niente gesso, per fortuna. Con un sospiro, metà di sollievo, metà di dispiacere, assicurò la sua rosa gialla alla solita sbarra della scala antincendio e, malgrado fossero ormai le tre passate, attese ancora: le ragazze avevano messo a letto Kurt e rimasero un po’ a fargli compagnia, ma quando finalmente le luci si spensero, lui osò affacciarsi e controllare la stanza, notando con sollievo che il ragazzo era profondamente addormentato e che non sembrava avere altre fasciature, da quel poco che emergeva dalla coperta.

Rassicurato, iniziò la sua discesa verso la strada.

 

~*~

 

La sera successiva, contrariamente alle abitudini, Nightbird tornò di nuovo alla finestra della stanza di Kurt: lo trovò sul letto, la gamba sollevata, una catasta di riviste, blocchi di appunti, computer, ipod e cellulare sparsi caoticamente attorno a lui; era più presto del solito, poco dopo mezzanotte (sì, la coscienza gli rimordeva per aver sospeso la ronda così presto, ma si era reso conto che si stava semplicemente gingillando in giro aspettando che si facesse ora della sua visita alla finestra e la cosa si stava rivelando controproducente) ed era venerdì, quindi le ragazze erano ancora in casa.

Santana aveva una voce così decisa che poté sentirla benissimo anche dalla finestra chiusa – Ho detto _no_ , Lady Hummel: il dottore ha detto che fino a lunedì quella tua inutile e sgraziata estremità dovrà rimanere ferma e sollevata, quindi _no_ , non puoi alzarti. Considera che sto già soffrendo la mia parte, accollandomi Rachel per la serata invece di lasciarla qui a farti da infermiera e ad ingozzarti di quelle sbobbe pestilenziali che di solito prepara per sé.

Kurt rispose qualcosa, ma il modo in cui alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò fu eloquente abbastanza; in quella entrò la succitata Rachel, che portava in effetti una scodella fumante di qualcosa dalla consistenza acquosa in cui galleggiava mesto qualcos’altro – i suoi coinquilini si scoccarono un’occhiata sconfortata che lei non poté vedere e Santana mimò perfettamente un _nascondila sotto il letto, vado a buttarla io appena torno_.

Nel giro di dieci minuti, le ragazze erano fuori: Kurt si protese sulla scodella, annusò e le gettò uno sguardo così critico che il sopracciglio destro sfiorò il ciuffo perfettamente modellato sulla fronte, quindi recuperò dal cassetto del comodino (doveva trattarsi di un mobile di terza/quarta mano, a giudicare dalla lotta che ci volle per aprire del tutto il cassetto) un pacchetto di biscotti e si mise a rosicchiarli mogio, mentre si poggiava il pc sulle gambe e iniziava a scorrere qualcosa sullo schermo con aria annoiata. Poi alzò lo sguardo verso la scrivania ingombra di roba e si soffermò qualche secondo sul sacchetto che era lì dalla sera prima e che era quasi sicuramente destinato a Nightbird, quindi alla finestra, come se stesse valutando se sarebbe riuscito a compiere la solita manovra e poi, con un sospiro sconfitto, tornò al suo pc.

Blaine fece per andar via – aveva di fronte una ricca rosa di prospettive: avrebbe potuto tornare alla sua ronda semi-disertata, oppure uscire con gli amici, una volta tanto!, o tornare a casa e stendere la mandata di vestiti che aveva messo in lavatrice prima di uscire, oppure mettersi a suonare.

Decise, tanto per cominciare, di scendere dalla scala antincendio.

 

~*~

 

Era quasi l’una e Kurt era annoiato _a morte_.

Per colpa degli antidolorifici aveva dormito fino all’ora di pranzo tutto il giorno prima, si era svegliato orridamente intontito e, dopo aver mangiato il grasso e riprovevole e _delizioso_ panino del fast food che gli aveva portato Santana in una pausa tra le sue lezioni (incredibile quanto quella donna sapesse diventare materna, quando voleva), aveva preso un’altra mezza pasticca che, dimostrando quanto falso e menzognero fosse il bugiardino, lo aveva steso fino alle sei del pomeriggio, togliendogli quindi ogni speranza di dormire quella notte.

E poi non ci sarebbe riuscito comunque perché era troppo annoiato e scocciato per la stupidità di quel che era successo: si erano messi a risistemare la zona salotto del loro loft, perché un pezzo di intonaco era venuto giù dal soffitto e suo padre gli aveva spiegato al telefono che conveniva metterci una pezza prima che la cosa peggiorasse; aveva recuperato lo stucco e la tinta dallo sgabuzzino in cui avevano confinato gli avanzi delle latte usate quando avevano ridipinto quel posto quando si erano trasferiti e, armato di scala, un berretto e di vestiti sacrificabili, era salito a ripulire il danno, mentre Rachel gli faceva da assistente e Santana commentava, stesa sul divano, _Sembra una comica di quelle in bianco e nero. Ti prego non ammazzarti, Lady Hummel, se dovessi lasciarmi sola in questa valle di lacrime con l’hobbit vegano potrei trovare il modo di resuscitarti per avere la mia vendetta_.

 _Non sarebbe più facile vendicarti di Rachel e basta_?, aveva chiesto lui, mentre passava la prima spatolata di stucco.

 _Hey!_ , si era giustamente risentita Rachel, mollandogli uno schiaffo su una gamba.

Insomma, il lavoro era proceduto bene – aveva atteso che lo stucco a presa rapida si asciugasse un po’, coadiuvato dal phon che gli avevano puntato contro, e poi, data una seconda passata e atteso che anche quella tirasse, aveva dato una mano di vernice; aveva chiuso la latta e l’aveva passata a Rachel, quindi – quindi doveva essere successo qualcosa di estremamente cretino durato una frazione di secondo, perché aveva gettato un’altra occhiata al soffitto riparato e si era fatto passare il cellulare per spedire a suo padre una foto con oggetto _Sono o non sono un uomo da sposare?_ , e doveva essersi sporto troppo, o forse aveva avuto un capogiro perché era un po’ che lavorava con la testa in quella posizione all’insù, o forse aveva lievemente traballato la scala ora che non c’era nessun altro a tenerla dal basso – fatto sta che si era ritrovato in terra con enorme fracasso.

Non si ricordava bene cosa fosse successo, ma sentiva le ragazze intorno a lui parlare concitate e poi non avrebbe saputo dire altro, nello stordimento, perché quando era tornato di più in sé era nella sala d’attesa di un ospedale e aveva Rachel che telefonava freneticamente ( _Fa’ che non stia chiamando mio padre in piena notte, oh mio Dio il suo cuore, gli farà venire il secondo infarto per nulla!_ , pregò) e Santana che gli teneva una borsa del ghiaccio sulla testa.

– Come ti senti? – chiese.

– Annebbiato? Come ci siamo arrivati, qui?

– Ti ci ha portato il tuo fidanzato immaginario Edward Cullen.

Kurt rimase un istante soprapensiero e poi si voltò verso Santana, sdegnoso – Team Jacob, _grazie tante_.

– Oh, perfetto, ti ricordi i personaggi immaginari su cui sbavi, quindi forse questo non serve più e devo smetterla di farmi venire un crampo per niente – concluse lei, gettandogli in grembo la borsa gelata.

– _È fredda_!

– Come se la usassi, quella mercanzia lì – rispose Santana, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

– _Santana_! – avrebbe continuato l’invettiva se, spostandosi meglio per guardarla in viso, non gli fosse sfuggito un guaito disperato per l’improvviso dolore alla caviglia.

– Sì, mio povero Bambi, a quanto pare hai una zampina ferita – lo informò lei, accarezzandogli una spalla – Il veterinario ha detto che non serve abbatterti perché guarirai, ma prima vuole farti una lastra per capire se è solo una storta o una frattura. Intanto continua a tenerci su il ghiaccio.

– Ma com’è successo?

– Non lo so, è stato terrificante. Rachel urlava come un’aquila e ho seriamente pensato che fossi morto perché _nessuno_ al mondo potrebbe rimanere svenuto con un casino del genere vicino – e infatti poco dopo ti sei svegliato, per fortuna; eri pure lucido, nonostante tutto, perché le hai detto _piantala di ululare, sono vivo_.

– Ok, non me lo ricordo, però suona come una cosa da me.

– Per questo ci hanno dato anche il ghiaccio da tenerti sulla testa, vogliono farti una lastra anche lì.

– I miei poveri soldi – gemette.

– Hai ragione, potevamo buttarti nel primo cassonetto vicino casa, ma sei diventato troppo alto e pesante e non avevo Puckerman o quella bietola di tuo fratello per lanciartici dentro, quindi ci è toccato decidere di lasciarti vivere e chiamare invece un taxi; anche se ammetto che piagnucolavi così tanto, mentre ti portavamo giù per le scale, che per un attimo ho pensato di spingerti giù e porre fine alle nostre sofferenze.

– Sei sempre così dolce, zia Tana.

– Beh, almeno io sono qui a tenerti la mano e il ghiaccio, Rachel ha crocifisso al telefono quel coso con cui fa roba da un secolo.

– Dimmi che non ha telefonato a mio padre in piena notte.

– Ci ha provato e ho fatto come mi ha sempre insegnato la nonna: le ho tolto il telefono di mano e gliel’ho picchiato sulla testa.

– Tua nonna ti ha insegnato a strappare la roba di mano alla gente e a dargliela in testa?

– Forse parlava del cane, non ricordo. Non importa, tanto ha funzionato.

Finalmente, verso l’una, un’infermiera venne a chiamarlo e gli fecero le lastre, rifilandogli purtroppo una dose da elefante di antidolorifico, tanto che fece appena in tempo a sentire le parole _niente di grave, una slogatura e nessuna commozione cerebrale, ma, se dovesse avere la nausea nelle prossime ventiquattro ore, torni per un controllo_ e raggiungere il taxi, che la sua testa entrò nel meraviglioso mondo di lalalaland e tornò al suo posto solo il giorno dopo; la prima cosa che vide, dopo essersi districato dalle coperte e aver guaito per il dolore, fu la busta bianca sulla sua scrivania, quella che avrebbe dovuto sistemare sulla scala antincendio per Nightbird e invece era ancora lì. Con un sospiro sconfortato si trascinò fuori dal letto e cercò di raggiungere la finestra, ma avrebbe dovuto arrampicarsi sul cornicione e poi infilarsi per metà fuori per arrivare alla scala antincendio, perciò si limitò a guardare sconfortato fuori dal vetro: al solito posto, c’era una rosa gialla con annessa lettera, e lui venne preso dal magone perché significava che Nightbird era passato e aveva comunque lasciato qualcosa per lui – qualcosa che _non poteva leggere_ , perché non era in grado di arrivare fin lì.

Si era trascinato al bagno e poi in cucina, era stato sgridato perché non avrebbe dovuto alzarsi ed era stato riportato lì con un sacchetto con il pranzo e, dopo il aver preso l’antidolorifico, era risprofondato in un sonno senza sogni.

Quindi si ritrovava adesso, il venerdì sera, solo in casa (Santana aveva pronunciato per la prima volta da mesi le parole _appuntamento_ e _Dani_ nella stessa frase, senza che fossero precedute dalla negazione _non_ , e lui non le avrebbe mai rovinato la festa; Rachel invece aveva programmato un’uscita con i suoi nuovi amici della NYADA e Brody), senza una briciola di sonno, annoiato e con la busta bianca che lo fissava con rimprovero dalla scrivania. Aveva chiamato suo padre e gli aveva giurato un numero imbarazzante di volte che no, non aveva battuto la testa, che no, la sua caviglia era solo slogata e che la sua carriera non era compromessa ed era arrivato al punto di minacciarlo di inviare le foto del referto e delle lastre a Carole per fargliele controllare, se si ostinava a non fidarsi in quel modo di lui; aveva controllato Facebook, deserto perché nessuno dei suoi amici sembrava essere in casa di venerdì sera e adesso era impegnato nella scelta del film giusto per ammazzare il tempo, ma il sito di streaming sembrava offrirgli solo cose che andavano sotto le categorie, _Depresso_ , _Già visto_ e _Ma perché esistono così tanti horror?!_

Fu per questo, probabilmente, che fece un salto di quel genere (accompagnato da un guaito di dolore), quando sentì il colpo alla finestra.

Ecco, _lo sapeva_ , un ladro: proprio adesso che era solo e impossibilitato a difendersi, _ovviamente_. Dopo tutta la fatica fatta per convincere suo padre che era ancora vivo...

E invece, quando si voltò con orrore a guardare verso la finestra, vide sì una figura dall’altro lato del vetro, ma era una sagoma conosciuta, seppur di un angosciante neroblu che lo confondeva con la notte.

– Oddio, ho preso troppo antidolorifico – disse ad alta voce, convinto di essere vittima di un’allucinazione – Vedo Nightbird alla mia finestra.

Ma l’altro diede un altro colpetto, sorridendo, e Kurt pensò che se quelli erano gli effetti, poteva capire chi sviluppava una dipendenza da quella roba; fece per alzarsi e una raffica di colpetti piovvero contro il vetro, tanto che si voltò e notò l’altro che teneva premuto un foglio contro la finestra.

 _Non serve che ti alzi, posso aprire io da fuori_.

Oddio, Nightbird oltre al supereroe faceva pure lo scassinatore di appartamenti a tempo perso, pensò; beh, non che la cosa lo disturbasse più di tanto, in quel preciso momento: gli fece cenno di procedere e l’altro, tirando fuori un cacciavite, trafficò un po’ e fece scattare davvero la serratura della finestra.

– Sono sempre, _sempre_ più allibito dalla totale mancanza di sicurezza di questo posto – fu il primo commento di Kurt.

– Sono vecchi infissi, basta sapere dove fare leva – rise quell’altro, rimanendo inginocchiato sul davanzale – Ma c’è di buono che pochi sono così disp— _a corto di idee_ da venire a derubare un appartamento a Bushwick.

– Su questo siamo perfettamente d’accordo. Ho già fatto giurare a Rachel e promesso una lauta mazzetta a Santana affinché non dicano _mai_ che ho soggiornato qui, quando sarò famoso.

Era una situazione surreale, ma Kurt si sentiva assurdamente calmo e quasi a suo agio (meno male che si era cambiato con il suo pigiama di raso e non con quella roba che gli avevano messo le ragazze la sera prima, avrebbe potuto suicidarsi) e Nightbird rideva alle sue battute e quindi forse non sembrava il fantasma con le occhiaie color ciclamino che aveva visto quando si era svegliato l’ultima volta quel giorno. Poi notò che il suo interlocutore era ancora inginocchiato a metà sul cornicione.

– Hai bisogno dell’invito come i vampiri?

– No, beh, veramente sì- non è detto che tu voglia far entrare uno sconosciuto in camera tua, di notte, mentre sei solo in casa _e_ infortunato.

Kurt lo squadrò, tra il perplesso e una cosa vergognosamente prossima all’ _adorazione_ (perché fino a quel momento aveva visto solo nei film dell’esistenza di uomini che si prendono il disturbo di non entrare in casa tua solo perché non c’è nessun altro), o forse era solo ipnotizzato dal modo in cui il mantello si era drappeggiato ed un lembo scendeva giù nella sua stanza, neroblu sul bianco della parete, come a dargli una prova tangibile che no, era veramente lì.

– Pu-puoi entrare – si fermò appena in tempo dall’aggiungere _Ad ogni buon conto, se mio padre sapesse di questo tuo scrupolo, mi punterebbe il proverbiale fucile alla schiena sibilando Dove lo trovi un altro così? Dove? Anello al dito e portatelo a casa, subito!_

– Grazie – rispose quell’altro, atterrando sul pavimento in un fin troppo coreografico svolazzare di mantello (doveva dare impiccio, pensò Kurt: era ampio, lungo fino alle caviglie, probabilmente era facilissimo che si attorcigliasse intorno alle gambe, o si impigliasse da qualche parte, ma non lo aveva visto succedere nemmeno durante un corpo a corpo – chissà, forse esistono tecniche segrete da supereroe per impedire che il mantello ti dia noia).

Nella luce della sua stanza, tra le sue cose, con la sua scrivania incasinata come sfondo, Nightbird sembrava terribilmente fuoriposto, irreale, come un fotomontaggio fatto male, eppure non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo e sentire il suo cuore dare una strana tamburellata nel petto.

– Mi sono permesso di passare qui, nonostante l’ora, perché ero in pensiero: ieri ho visto le ragazze che ti portavano in camera quasi di peso e volevo sincerarmi che stessi bene.

Kurt lo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa tipo _Oh mio Dio, oltre a saper scassinare le finestre sei anche uno stalker?_ , ma gli uscì una specie di miagolante – Grazie.

– Oh, e poi ho pensato di portarti dentro questa – Nightbird si protese di nuovo verso la scala antincendio e riemerse con la rosa, l’annessa lettera ed una scatola bianca e marrone – E questo. Per cena. Ho visto che non hai...

– Oh. Grazie. _Davvero_ – Kurt prese la scatola e fece per aprirla, sentendosi arrossire fino alla cima dei capelli, e gli sembrò di non mangiare da settimane quando vide dentro, incartate e alloggiate su una montagnola di ghiaccio secco _due_ fette della sua cheesecake preferita e della sua bakery preferita, quella in cui non aveva mai il coraggio di mettere piede più di una volta ogni due settimane perché l’istinto gli avrebbe detto di spendere là dentro fino all’ultimo centesimo _che non aveva_ per quel genere di lussi.

– Mi avevi scritto che ti piace la NY cheesecake di quella pasticceria e così ho pensato che facesse bene viziarsi quando si sta male.

– Mi sento come se mi avessi salvato la vita un’altra volta – esclamò Kurt, estatico, non sapendo se quella sensazione di meraviglioso shock gli provenisse dalla cheesecake, dal fatto che Nightbird fosse andato appositamente a comprargliela o dal semplice fatto che si fosse ricordato una cosa così stupida nello sterminato mare delle loro chiacchiere – Ne vuoi una fetta?

– No, non pensarci neppure, è un regalo per te.

Kurt si sentì un groppo in gola per qualcosa che non avrebbe saputo identificare.

– I muffin! – esclamò poi, strappandosi dalla sua adorazione del dessert – Erano per te, ma ieri non ho potuto e oggi nemmeno e-e, sono lì.

Nightbird si volse e prelevò il sacchetto dalla scrivania, birciandoci dentro e sorridendo – Grazie, Kurt.

Aveva un modo di mangiarsi la _u_ del suo nome che gli fece sentire un guizzo nello stomaco, pensò Kurt, e forse fu per quello che la voce gli uscì di nuovo alta, fin troppo anche per lui, quando provò a dire – Se non devi uscire di nuovo per-per non so, andare a salvare il mondo o cose del genere, potresti fermarti e-e c’è il caffè in cucina, cioè non è granché, però è fresco e non è quello istantaneo, e puoi farmi compagnia mentre mangio. Se-se ti va, ecco. Le ragazze non torneranno ancora per un pezzo e poi posso chiedere loro di avvisarmi con un sms quando arrivano, così puoi uscire con calma.

Nightbird rimase un istante immobile, come se stesse soppesando i pro e i contro della sua risposta, ma poi sorrise – e Kurt si domandò _come_ un sorriso potesse essere così _così_ , se metà viso rimaneva nascosto da una maschera, ma gli occhi color ambra sembravano luccicare fin da lì alla luce della sua stanza e si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro finché quello non rispose di sì.

Certo, ci volle qualche secondo per convincerlo ad andarsi a fare un caffè, usufruendo della sua cucina (Kurt non era mai stato un cultore dei supereroi o delle produzioni a loro dedicate, ma si ripromise di chiedere a Finn se i supereroi sono _tutti_ così educati o se quella era solo fortuna, una delle tante), ma quando minacciò che ci sarebbe andato lui personalmente piuttosto, Nightbird si arrese e tornò, di lì a una decina di minuti, con due tazze di caffè.

Santana e Rachel tornarono, ubriache di gioia la prima e di alcool la seconda, verso le cinque del mattino, le scarpe in mano, ridendo e poi facendosi _shhhhh!_ a vicenda per non svegliarlo, prima di trascinarsi nelle loro stanze, ma Kurt non avrebbe potuto sentirsi più sveglio di così: Nightbird aveva fatto sparire tutte le tracce, persino lavato e rimesso a posto le posate e le tazze, ma quelle ore surreali, passate a parlare con un supereroe seduto alla fine del suo letto come fosse normale, tanto che alla fine la sua maschera non gli dava più alcuna soggezione e gli sembrava di parlare con un amico, probabilmente il migliore che avesse mai avuto, esattamente come quando leggeva le sue lettere.

Era persino riuscito a strappargli la promessa di passare ancora a trovarlo, quando avesse avuto tempo, e Nightbird aveva sorriso, gli aveva fatto il baciamano ed era scivolato fuori dalla finestra, facendogli un ultimo cenno di saluto da dietro il vetro.

L’indomani Kurt, alzandosi per aprire la finestra, avrebbe trovato un biglietto con scritto _A domani_ , ma in quel momento si limitò a sospirare soddisfatto, girandosi su un fianco e infilando una mano sotto il cuscino, dove aveva infilato la rosa gialla e la lettera, l’unico segno tangibile di quella strana, assurda serata, in cui forse si era preso la cotta più devastante della sua vita.


End file.
